The Unknown Truth  Beginnings
by GiggleMaster13
Summary: This is the story of the unknown, what happened at Hogwarts before Harry and his friends came along. When James, Sirius, Remus and Peter proudly called themselves the Marauders. Story is much better than it sounds please read and review!
1. The Express

**...The Unknown Truth...Beginnings...**

_(disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they belong to J. K Rowling, and her amazing stroke of amazingness! (=3=)/)_

Chapter one: The Express.

James Potter sat fidgeting in his seat, his train compartment was silent at the moment and it was driving him crazy. Really how long could someone sleep before they needed to get up and use the loo, or eat?

Sirius had been sleeping for the last three hours without so much as a snore or even shifting his position. For a bit James had the terrible thought that he'd died, but checking his breathing and steady heart beat had proven that completely wrong, which he had been very glad for. Since losing his best friend wasn't high on his list of things for that year.

While Sirius slept like the dead, Remus and Peter read. Both where neck deep in piles of books, Remus was reading a thick volume on the history of some Muggle war, and while the book had some pictures, they didn't move and James had lost interest after a few minute of mind numbing details, none of which had registered in his mind.

Peter was finishing some last minute reading for the up coming year and since James had already read it, it was boring leaving him with nothing to do to amuse himself, which was never a good thing.

"Remus, I'm bored." he whined after another half hour of silence.

James groaned standing up from his seat and moving to the door, he opened his mouth to say he'd be back, but really no one was listening to him anyway. Slipping out through the door he headed down the long train corridors until he reached the object of his desires.

It was the only compartment on the train that had a member of almost every house in it. Two students from Slytherin sat nearest the window, one a blonde beauty and the other a black haired boy who James was very jealous of right now. Next to him sat the illustrious Lily Evans. James let out a sigh, wishing he could just open that door and...

"What are you doing standing out here for? Just go in already." Emily White said as her cousin Amber shoved him into the compartment.

"No, no! I can't Emily! Stop!" James was horrified as he was almost thrown into the compartment.

"Look-y what we found." Emily smirked.

"Lurking outside the door." Amber finished taking her seat across from the blonde, who James realized was Amelia Patterson, a long time friend from his childhood, someone he hadn't spoken to since there first year at Hogwarts when she was sorted into Slytherin.

"I wasn't lurking." he said getting to his feet, keeping his eyes on Amelia.

"Hi James its been a while."

"Yeah." he said awkwardly rubbing at a sore spot on his head. "How have you been?"

she scoffed getting to her feet. "Well you would know if you were still talking to me," she smiled sadly. "We have been going to the same school for the last five years."

James opened his mouth, but he couldn't actually come up with something to say. No excuse that would fix the last five years of silence between them. "I—well—I..."

"Really nothing?" she asked frowning. "I thought you would at least try." Snape glared at James, as he tugged Amelia's hand trying to pull her back into her seat. "It's okay, i guess we just don't have much in common anymore." Amelia said slipping back into her seat.

"No, that's not it at all!" James looked out the window trying to clear his mind, and find something to say, anything. "Can't we try again? I mean that sounds a little lame but-"

"I'd like that very much." Amelia smiled.

"Good." James suddenly felt awkward, he couldn't talk to her here! She knew things about him that he would die of embarrassment if any one else knew about them. "Um so-"

"James are you in here!" Sirius' voice yelled from the hallway.

James sighed in relief, opening the compartment door for his friend. "Yeah I'm here."

"Are you still alive cause I heard—" James planted a hand over his mouth before he could say anything that might further hurt his friendship with Amelia or Lily.

"James you have to come back Remus is strangling Peter and he won't listen to me!" Sirius smiled at the compartment, stopping on Emily. "Why hello there gorgeous I didn't see you there."

"Sirius!" James said yanking him out my his robes. "We'll talk later Amy!"

"You bet'cha." Amelia said smiling at the old nickname. "I'll find you after dinner."

"Sure thing!" James yelled back smiling a good bye before pushing Sirius all the way back to there compartment.

"I don't know how you stand him Amelia. He's so annoying!" Lily said closing the door behind them.

Emily, Amber and Amelia shared a look before Amber answered. "But that's why you like him right?" the three girls squealed all imitating Lily's voice. "Oh James! When will you grow up and propose already?"

"I've missed you over the summer." Emily mimicked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Won't you ask me to the Halloween Ball?" Amber gashed grasping Lily's hand.

"I want to have dark haired babies just like you some day." Amelia finished faking a blush, while Lily blushed for real, a tomato red colouring her cheeks, making her green eyes flash.

"Stop! I do not!" she protested weakly. "And I would never say any of those things!"

"Good, because I think i would be sick if you did." Snape said holding his stomach and faking gagging to prove him point. The girls all laughed for several minutes before they could slowly get there breathing back in check, tears still rolling down her face Amber asked. "So how was everyone's summers this year?"

"Nothing really new happened, we went camping like we always do. Severus and I hung out in Muggle London a bit." Lily laughed when

Severus added in a low voice. "It was horrible."

"Never again right?"

"Yes." he said shifting in his seat.

"It wasn't that bad, i dressed him up and a bunch of girls where all over him, he didn't know what to do with himself." Lily explained.

"Oh? Severus has been beefing up lately don't you think?" Amelia said squeezing his arm. "I feel a muscle!" she said excitedly puling up his sleeve for the other girls to see.

While everyone was busy poking at his newly found muscle, Amelia noticed a black mark on his left arm, but she couldn't seem to ask him about it. It looked like something she had seen before, but where?

"Severus what is—"

"Oh Amelia how was the summer with the Malfoys?" Emily asked leaning towards her. "Was it horrible?"

"Did Luscious try to kiss you again?" Amber asked wiggling her eyebrow at their new victim.

Amelia blushed. "He didn't 'try'...'

The girls gasped.

"He kissed you!" Emily screamed smacking her head on the luggage rack as she jumped up in her seat. Amber stared unsure of what to do, while Lily just smiled and patting her friends hand. "It's alright, we know you had a crush on him forever."

"No." Amelia shifted uncomfortably. "I mean I did but..."

"But?"

"He's engaged. He got engaged at the end of the summer to Narcissa."

They all looked puzzled until Emily gasped. "You mean Black's cousin?"

Amelia nodded.

"I'm sorry I brought it up Amelia." Amber said sadly. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I knew we weren't ever going to be together anyway. I'll just have to get a boyfriend, then I won't have to worry about him any more."

"You trooper. Good job." Emily said slapping her leg. "I'll help you find candidates."

"NO!" Amber, Lily and Amelia yelled together. Everyone remembered the last time Emily tried to find someone a boyfriend, and they were all still suffering from it. Emily pouted seeming to have forgotten the horror story from just last year.

* * *

><p>Remus looked over the top of his book. "James if you're so bored, just go and find Lily or something, and stop pouting it distracting me."<p>

James frowned. "I already did find her, and I'm not pouting."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not!" James said annoyed that Remus didn't already know the reason why he was 'pouting'. "I bumped into Amelia Patterson before in Lily's compartment. I didn't know they were friends, did you?"

"No not really." Remus said closing his book. "What did she say?"

"Oh nothing really." James felt stupid bringing it up now. "Sorry Remus."

"It's fine. Honestly I don't mind that much," Remus said rolling his shoulders. "Because you know I can tell you're lying to me. She asked why you haven't talked to her in five years, right?"

"How could you possibly know that!" James asked eyeing him. "Did you put some sort of charm inside my brain that lets you hear what i

hear?"

"No?" Remus looked at him, reaching out a hand, "Do you have a fever?" he asked checking his temperature.

"No, I do not have a fever." James said pushing his hand away as the door opened to reveal Sirius arms full of weird looking candies from the lunch trolly.

"You won't believe what I just saw!" Sirius beamed plopping down into the seat next to James.

"I sure we never will." Remus said going back to his book.

"You'll want to hear this Remus, it's about your girlfriend." Sirius teased smirking.

Remus looked up annoyed. "Amber isn't my girlfriend, she my friend that's a girl."

"Yeah whatever." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "I saw her getting asked out by Diggory in the hall just now. Seems like he wants her to be his girlfriend." Sirius and James watched as Remus' face turned red, and he slammed his book shut.

"You gonna do something about it?" James asked, watching his leaving the compartment, he slammed the door in answer.

"Maybe I shouldn't have lied." Sirius said after a minute biting the head off a chocolate frog. "You lied!" Peter asked sitting up to look at

them.

"Sure." Sirius answered.

"Remus was really mad! He might hurt Diggory because you lied." Peter scolded closing his book.

Sirius smiled. "He'll thank me later."

James laughed, leaning back and waiting, it couldn't be to long before he came back.

And hour passed and the three friends were beginning to worry about their werewolf friend. "Maybe we should try and find him." Peter said yawning.

"Nah." Sirius said. "He's probably snogging Amber or something."

"Or something." a female voice said opening the compartment door. Remus stood bent slightly to ease the pain of his ear being pitched in between Amber's slim finger tips. "Who told Remus that Diggory was asking me out?" she asked yanking down on Remus' ear, so that he had to sit. He groaned, rubbing his ear when she let go. Amber sat down in the seat next to him, blocking the boys exit. "Well?"

"I don't kno-"

"He did it!" Remus, James and Peter said together pointing at Sirius. Who sat opened mouthed staring at his best friends.

"Traitors!" Sirius yelled.

Amber's wand flashed, a second later Sirius was strapped to the ceiling of the compartment, his arms and legs tied tightly together.

"Anyone tries to take him down before we get to Hogwarts and I'll hex you into next week, understand?"

All four boys nodded.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been Amber?" Asked Lily as Amber shut the door to their compartment.<p>

"Oh, just releasing some stress." she said pleasantly, sliding into her seat next to her sleeping cousin. The compartment was quite now that Snape and Amelia had left to join the other Slythrins, and Emily had fallen asleep.

Lily smiled shaking her head slightly as she went back to her book. "Anyone I know?" she asked not looking at her friend. Lily didn't have to look to know Amber was smiling.

"Yes, it was someone you know." Amber giggled evilly, slapping a hand down on her knee. "Someone you know very well, I would say."

"Could it be my biggest-pain-in-the-neck James Potter?"

Amber shook her head.

"His number one side-sick?"

she nodded, her smile widening.

"What did he do to warrant that?" Lily asked truly interested, it wasn't easy getting Amber mad enough to hex someone, and for her to be this happy about it, it must have been very bad.

* * *

><p>If asked later James would have to say that the rest of the ride to Hogwarts was rather boring. With his friend tied up and the others scared to even leave their compartment, the Marauders had no choice but to remind next to their fallen and keep him entertained.<p>

"Want to play exploding snap?" Sirius asked twitching in his seat, he couldn't handle the uneasy silence that had fallen over the compartment since Amber had glued him to the ceiling.

Remus looked up at him, a strange mix of pity and angry clouding his expression. "No Sirius that wouldn't be a-" Remus trailed off sharing a look with James before he said. "That's an awesome idea."

The game was then set up directly below Sirius who caught on to they're plan too late to stop it. The cards began to explode, smoke streaming into his face as he struggled to get free cursing his friends the whole time.

The ride to Hogwarts seemed quite short after that.

**_(A/N. Hello wonderful readers! and welcome to the first of the three books i will be writing for the Marauders and their wives (to be)... hope you guys will read them all and I'll be able to keep them funny and new! Thanks please leave a review and tell me what you thought! (=3=)/_**


	2. The Sorting Feast

Chapter Two: The Sorting Feast...

James watched Sirius as he rubbed his arms and shoulder, glaring at amber from behind the safety of his three friends. He'd forgiven them for their earlier betrayal almost as soon as Amber had released him from his tape cocoon. Sirius had dropped to the compartment floor, only to come face to face with Amber's shoe.

"Well, have you learnt your lesson yet Sirius? Or..." she asked twirling her wand lazily.

He shook his head, "No, I won't do anything like that to you again."

"To me?" Amber asked looking at Remus, who shrunk back at her glare.

"What did you do to my poor Remus?" James asked grabbing him around the shoulders. Remus tried to push him off but James clung to him until they were having a strange hugging slash wrestling match in the compartment.

"Ow! Stop stepping on me man!" Sirius barked slapping at their legs.

"Enough!" Amber yelled stomping her foot on top of James'. "Cut it out! Why are you all so odd! The only normal one is Peter!" she shouted pointing at the only teen still sitting.

"Don't drag me into this, I'm completely on your side Amber." the other three boys' glared at Peter, while Amber beamed making him blush. Remus meanwhile was planning his way out of his friend's murder.

"Amber!" a voice called from the hall making Sirius's ears perk up, he scrambled to his feet before she could pull the door opened. Emily stood hands on her hips as she took in the scene playing out in the compartment; she shook her head turning to her cousin. "You ready to go? Or do you need more time?" she asked smirking.

"Nah, I'm good." Amber said putting her wand away in her pocket. "Let's go."

Emily smiled at the boys before they both left the four in complete confusion.

* * *

><p>After the trauma on the train the boys had waited until the last of the waggons were leaving before heading out and up to the castle through one of the secret passageways. They got there before most of the waggons and headed straight for the Great Hall, trying to avoid the White cousins.<p>

"I think they want me dead." Sirius groaned jumping when Remus sneezed. "Gahh! Don't do that," he growled hitting him upside the head. "You scared me half to death I thought you were-"

"Thought he was who, Sirius?" Emily asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius froze turning his head to look at her.

"Hmm?" she prompted poking his cheek with her perfect finger nail.

"No one, I was just watching for my little brother." he lied giving her his 'prince charming' smile.

"Right." she said dragging the word out.

"Where's Lily?" James asked moving closer to the couple.

"Eh, I'm not her keeper Potter; she can go where ever she wants." Emily said leaning around Sirius to poke him with her wand, which had

magically appeared in her hand.

"Yes, I know that." he said his adam's apple bobbing.

"Do you?" she asked rising an eyebrow.

"Well-"

"Em, you coming?" Amber called, standing with Lily by the doors.

"Coming?" Emily asked pulling a very willing Sirius along with her towards the Hall doors.

* * *

><p>Dinner started like any other welcoming feast with the First years lining up along the hall waiting to be sorted. James wasn't really paying attention to the first years though; he was staring at the girl, three people down from him who was twirling her hair around her fingers while she watched the sorting.<p>

James sighed, leaning his chin against his open palm. Sirius rolled his eyes watching his friend, "James," he whispered leaning into his ear, "Get a hold of yourself man." He said flicking his ear.

James turned to look at him. "What did you say mate?"

Sirius sighed angrily, grabbing James' face. "Mate your losing it! Insane, you're insane!" he growled. "Where's your pride as a man?"

Sirius asked not noticing the strange looks they were getting from most of the Gryffindor table.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked from across the table. "You're scaring the first years."

James and Sirius turned to see a line of first years gawking at them, a few looked disgusted, while others were blushing at them. James and Sirius clued in at the same time, smirking at the poor eleven-year-olds.

"Oh, I'm sorry were we distracting you?" Sirius asked flashing them a smile. The first years recoiled moving as far away

"Don't bother them Sirius," James said slapping his hands away.

"I'm hurt James." he pouted, making Remus groan, rubbing his temples.

"Shut up Sirius," James said kicking him under the table. "Don't give the poor kids bad ideas."

"I would never." Sirius said looking shocked that James would ever think him capable of such a thing. He ran a finger down James' cheek and growled playfully at him.

James rolled his eyes turning away from his annoying friend. Sirius started to play with his hair until he spotted Emily looking at him, he stopped, patted down James' hair and sat straight in his seat ignoring everyone around him as best he could. It was truly amazing the effect Emily had on Sirius, she could shut him up just by walking into a room and make him behave with just a glance in his direction.

Remus smirked at them, turning to watch the rest of the sorting. It went on for what seemed like forever for James and Sirius, the long line of new blood seeming endless. James looked over at Lily watching her, as she watched the sorting with rapt attention clapping loudly for all the students. He smiled dreamily until he was hit upside the head by Sirius.

"What you staring at?" Sirius growled jokily, wiggling his eyebrows. "See anything you like?"

"Loads," James answered stomping his friend's foot under the table.

Cursing loudly Sirius jumped up from his seat grabbing his wand as he did. "You wanna have ago?" he barked at James laughing, while the rest of the Hall turned to stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly at the front of the room, looking down the tables at them. "Is there something wrong Mr. Black?" he asked hands raised as he had been about to announce the end of the sorting and the beginning of the feast.

"Err..." Sirius looked at James quickly, but turned to the Headmaster a smile forming on his lips. "Sorry Sir, Just wanted to have my say before we started is all." he said making a fair few students laugh, while sending numerous girls into fits of giggles.

"Ah, I see." Said Dumbledore' blue eyes twinkling. "Well then what was it you wanted to tell everyone?"

Sirius looked stunned. "I just wanted to remind all the ladies that I'm once again single, sir."

"Mr. Black, sit down." Professor McGonagall snapped glaring at him.

Dumbledore smiled as he replied. "Well if that is all, please be so kind as to sit down."

"Straight away sir," Sirius said taking his seat proudly next to a smiling James.

* * *

><p>The feast was as amazing as every year before it, plates spilling with food appeared on the tables and the students dug in without a second word. The only student who seemed less than happy about the food was Amelia, who was wedged in between two of the annoying human beings on earth. Walden Macnair and Antonin Dolohov had been sticking to her like glue since they entered then compartment on the train. The two boys had both had crushes on Amelia for the past six years and had only stayed away because of the chance that she might marry Molfoy, which they had been very quick to explain to her. She shifted uncomfortably looking at Severus—who was sitting across from her—with a pleading look. "Help me." she mouthed frowning.<p>

He raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you want me to do?" he mouthed back while he filled his own plate.

"Anything!" She mouthed back nudging him under the table.

"Ow." he gasped, rubbing his shin with his free hand. "Amelia aren't you going to eat?" he asked bringing her to the two lugs attention. Amelia glared at Severus, thinking of the best way to kill him as Walden and Antonin started loading her plates with food, telling her she had to eat.

"You look thin." Walden said looking at her worriedly, pressing a big hand to her forehead.

"Keep your hands to yourself." she growled, pushing his hand away, unfortunately this made her lean back right into Antonin, who smiled down at her. "Argh!" she threw her hands up getting out of her seat and walking around the table to sit next to Severus.

"Nice to see you again." he said pushing a plate towards her.

She glared, her eyes effectively telling him to shut it.

Lily was having a similar problem with an overly annoying and flirtatious James Potter who had been talking her ear off all through dinner, while her friends watched her struggling to stop herself from launching across the table to strangle him with amused expression on their faces.

"This summer my mum made me go into Muggle London with her. I'd never seen so many cute girls in my life." James said to Sirius who was stuffing his face while he listened to his friend ramble. James turned back to Lily a smile creeping into his eyes as he asked. "You ever go into Muggle London Lily?"

"Yes." she said grinding her teeth together. "I went with Severus this summer." Lily regretted the words as soon as the left her mouth.

James' face turn sour, he looked over Lily shoulder at where Snape was sitting laughing with Amelia, and their other house friends. "With Snape?"

Lily nodded, glancing at her friends for help.

"She go all the time with us too." said Amber, who was sitting on next to a blushing Remus.

"Yeah we go shopping and sometimes we go over to the Leaky Caldron afterwards for butterbeers and the like." Emily said, while Amber continued to pile Remus' plate with food.

"You're not eating enough, Rem." she said patting his cheek. "You're a growing boy, you need to eat." Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice. "That's not all he needs." he whispered to James, who was regaining his composure.

"Shut it Sirius." Emily and Amber said together making him whimper and hide behind James.

The rest of dinner was kind of boring for the older students, while the first years were still in a state of amazement from their first feast and sorting. James and the other marauders were just waiting for something to happen, but then again maybe they could help it along a little too?

(A/N…duh duh duhhh! What's gonna happen? Even I don't know yet! I'll go work on that, hope you all liked it. (=3=)/


End file.
